


'cause I love the way you say good morning

by coastal-shelf (mysilenceknot)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Service Submission, Trans Cisco Ramon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/coastal-shelf
Summary: It made Barry feel good to serve Cisco, to help ease the stress and tension in his life. And it made Barry feel like he was… not working himself into Cisco’s good graces, but showing that he did truly care about Cisco and wanted to have a place in Cisco’s life.





	'cause I love the way you say good morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kendrasaunders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/gifts).



> Inspired by a twitter conversation. This fic references Westallen and references orgasm denial/controlling when a character is allowed to come.  
> Title comes from [The Way I Am](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xt1Ny_rLp74) by Ingrid Michaelson.

It took them awhile, but Barry and Cisco finally settled into a routine.

Barry would wake up early and get dressed. He’d brew coffee, make breakfast, and tidy up the kitchen. He’d then be patient as Cisco dragged himself out of bed, dragged himself to the bathroom, and then finally dragged himself to the dining room.

Barry was not allowed to butter Cisco’s toast.

Instead, they’d eat breakfast in peace, Barry serving them both before sitting down and eating breakfast at a relatively normal pace. If he finished before Cisco - and, he always finished before Cisco - he’d brush his teeth, pick out clothes for Cisco, and make sure everything was set for them to leave for work.

It made Barry feel good to serve Cisco, to help ease the stress and tension in his life. And it made Barry feel like he was... not working himself into Cisco’s good graces, but showing that he did truly care about Cisco and wanted to have a place in Cisco’s life.

But in general? Barry felt warm whenever he could help a partner out. He was The Flash, fighting crime and helping people in need. He was also someone who wanted to be an attentive boyfriend - though, admittedly, he failed on that front far too often. This pushed him to be better in the areas he was good at. Making sure the house was situated. Keeping Cisco from worrying about meal planning unless Cisco requested to be in charge of dinner that night. Helping Cisco be as calm and relaxed before whatever madness would descend on Central City as the day went on.

So on some days that he had finished his morning duties before Cisco was finished with breakfast (or, on some occasions, before Cisco felt like actually facing the day ahead of him), Cisco would allow Barry a treat.

 

* * *

 

Barry knelt by Cisco’s chair and gently prodded his thigh.

“Cisco.”

“Barry,” was the immediate reply. Cisco turned to smile down at him. “Have you been good today?” Barry nodded his head quickly, moving his hand from Cisco’s thigh to rest on his own thighs. Cisco hummed. “Are you sure about that?”

“Cisco,” Barry whined, “it’s been almost a week. I’m begging you.”

Cisco laughed and ruffled Barry’s hair. Barry forced back a scowl - if he got what he wanted, he’d have to completely redo his hair anyways. “Okay,” Cisco said. “Go ahead.”

Before Cisco could even finish his sentence, Barry had crawled under the table and was gently tugging down Cisco’s boxers. Cisco didn’t give him any help, choosing to go back to his breakfast instead. Barry kissed the tip of Cisco’s cock reverently before gently licking up it with a flat tongue. He repeated this motion a few times, making longer and longer strokes with each pass. Cisco’s legs crossed and pushed Barry closer to his sex. Barry took the hint.

It was calming being on his knees and letting himself be drawn into giving a partner with his mouth. His mind would become calm, focusing on the wetness surrounding his tongue and the sounds from above him and the movements of the other person’s body. Barry let himself settle into his work, the hard tiled floor providing a force to keep him from completely floating away. Barry gently opened Cisco’s folds with his tongue, only using his fingers to rub at Cisco’s dick or to rub at the edges of Cisco’s front opening. He would have been content to spend his day on his knees but he had work at the precinct and a city to defend. So Barry savored these moments, moments of sweet intimacy and vulnerability.

Cisco tugged sharply on Barry’s head and Barry pulled up. “I’m close,” he breathed. “Make me come and I’ll talk to Iris about her letting you come tonight.” Barry moaned immediately before quickly going back to work, letting his fingers vibrate as he stroked Cisco’s dick, He licked around the bottom of Cisco’s front opening and enjoyed the slick that continued to leak out.

It’d actually taken both Cisco and Barry talking to Iris before this arrangement came together. Separately. As Cisco had told it, she’d rolled her eyes when he’d complained about how intensely Barry doted on him. Which Barry could believe, as when he’d complained about Cisco’s annoyance at him doting she’d laughed and told him that maybe Cisco would be annoyed if Barry had figured out another way to please Cisco other than trying to act as a personal transport or a parent who was thrilled that their son had come home on break.

This resulted in more solid jobs for Barry to do in Cisco’s apartment. It also had the unfortunate side effect of Iris and Cisco conspiring about Barry’s sex life. Alas.

Cisco’s thighs clamped tightly around Barry’s head. Barry changed his tactic, moving his mouth up to suck Cisco’s cock and rubbing around Cisco’s front hole with vibrating fingers on both hands.

“Oh, fuck,” was all Cisco managed to cry out before he came, pushing Barry against his pelvis until the intensity died down. Barry stopped the vibrations as soon as he felt Cisco coming, but kept his mouth on Cisco’s dick, soothing it tenderly as Cisco came down from the high. When Cisco let go of Barry’s hair, Barry climbed out from other the table and gave his panting boyfriend a wide grin, not bothering to wipe the fluids on his face. He leaned in for a kiss and Cisco obliged, letting Barry lick into his mouth a bit to spread the heady flavor between them. But after a moment, Barry pulled back.

“I need to brush my teeth again and you need to shower,” he declared. Cisco blinked twice. 

“Wow, way to kill a guy’s afterglow. You got me all relaxed and now you’re reminding me of work?”

“I mean, if you want to be late then by all means we can sit here a while longer.”

“Even when you’re trying to be on time you’re still late, Barry.”

"You know I’d rather be here with you than at work,” Barry replied, resting his head on Cisco’s bare lap and looking up at him. Cisco smiled again.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on one of the like... five non-porn fics on my list. Hahahahahahaha.  
> Yell at me to finish my other things at lemonyandbeatrice on Tumblr.


End file.
